Rescuing Wendy
by Princess Joyce
Summary: The misery of her life after NeverLand drives Wendy slowly insane, and into the arme of an evil pirate captain...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Warning! This might be disturbing to sensitive people. There is attempted suicide, mentions of abuse, and a murder massacre. (You know, generally Captain Hook being Captain Hook) Also there is sex in the third chapter, so please heed the rating.. Both Wendy and Hook are very Out-Of-Character! The beginning is definitely angsty, but then it turns into a horror/romance with a dash of comedy thrown in. Note: I have not read the book, only seen a couple of the movies so I apologize for errors. Also, this has not been beta'd, but I have done my best to correct any spelling/grammar errors. This is a just-for-fun story that will hopefully amuse you.

Rescuing Wendy

Wendy Darling sat on the window seat in her bedroom and gave a sigh that was much too heavy for a young woman of eighteen. As she stared out into the night sky she longed for the simplicity of life in the nursery…

Very soon after her adventure in Neverland, Wendy had to grow up. Her parents almost immediately packed her up and shipped her off to a boarding school where she had been subjected to four years of phenomenally boring training to become a lady.

Wendy was determined to make the best of her situation, and so she began telling stories to her roommates. It was not long before almost the entire school would sneak into her room after curfew to hear her adventurous tales. However, stories of the young boy named Peter Pan had not held much fascination with the girls who were quickly becoming women, and so Wendy had to change the type of stories that she told.

The girls begged her for stories of tall, dark, and handsome men, and of course, romance. Unfortunately Peter did not fit this description, so she began telling stories of the only man she had ever met that did.

Captain James Hook.

She was slightly startled by how easy it was to turn the horrible villain into a dashing hero. At first Wendy toned down the evilness of the infamous pirate because she was afraid that the girls would be disgusted by his ruthlessness. However, the darkness of the character was appealing to her audience in a dangerous and forbidden sort of way. Captain Hook was almost the exact opposite of the gentlemen that they were being bred to attract, and the girls found themselves excited at the prospect of an affair with such a dangerous and deadly man.

Her nightly story time was the only thing that kept her from completely conforming to adulthood. But one night, six weeks before her sixteenth birthday, the stories had to stop.

The Head Mistress, tipped off by an older student, caught them. The girls who had come to her room each night were given heavy house keeping duties in addition to their lessons for one week as punishment. Wendy, however, had been beaten and forced to become the assistant of the cruel teacher. At least, 'assistant' was the word that Mistress Swindle used. The term 'slave' was a much more accurate description.

Wendy was forced to do all sorts of horrible things during her time as assistant to the abusive Mistress. Her days blended together into a dull and miserable fog. She was awoken at six every morning to help the cook with breakfast. After eating, her lessons would begin, and her day became pretty much the same as the other students. That is, until the lessons were over.

While the other girls spent their afternoons and evenings having tea, gossiping, and studying, Wendy was scrubbing blackboards, windows and floors. She did laundry, and then it was back to the kitchens to help with dinner.

She spent her evenings under the watchful of eye of Mistress Swindle, studying and doing whatever task popped into the Mistress's head.

At first she only half-heartedly attempted the tasks given to her. However, she quickly learned that displeasing the Mistress only earned her a missed meal, extra chores, or even a painful beating.

The only way Wendy was able to survive these terrible days, was by telling herself stories as she worked. In the stories, Mistress Swindle became the villain, and valiant Captain Hook would sail in on his ship and rescue Wendy from her life of misery.

Three weeks before her birthday Wendy was pealing potatoes in the kitchen when she made a startling revelation that made her cut her finger.

She had fallen in love with Captain Hook.

She soon became so withdrawn into the fantasies of her mind that she had actually convinced herself that Captain Hook would be coming for her on her sixteenth birthday.

For three weeks she endured everything that was thrown at her, always reminding herself that soon her Pirate Captain would come for her. Soon, she would be free.

When the day of her birthday finally arrived, Wendy packed a bag, and hid it under her bed. She wore a pretty new gown that her mother had sent as a present. Mistress Swindle had told her to change into something else.

"Just because today is your birthday, does not mean you won't be expected to attend to your duties. Today, Miss Darling, is no different than any other day," she sneered hatefully.

Wendy refused to change, not caring if her new dress was ruined.

With every hour that passed, Wendy felt a little part of herself die.

After everyone was asleep, she slipped outside with her bag and sat on the front steps of the school.

When the clock struck midnight, Wendy began to weep. It felt as if all of her hopes and dreams were being extracted from her in the form of tears that cascaded down her pale cheeks. After exhausting herself from crying so hard, Wendy curled up into the fetal position and fell asleep.

She awoke three days later, lying on a bed in the infirmary. The nurse informed her that she had caught pneumonia from staying out in the cold that night, and was lucky to be alive.

If Wendy had had the strength, she would have argued that she was not alive and probably never would be again. But all she did was groan and fall back asleep.

When she was well enough to return to lessons, Wendy was surprised to hear that Mistress Swindle had resigned. Had this happened a month ago, she would have been ecstatic. As it stood, she really didn't care.

Captain Hook had not come for her, and that harsh fact had rid her of the last bit of carefree, childlike happiness that she had possessed.

Wendy became the perfect lady after that. She always did what she was told, never gossiped or played around with the other girls. She rarely smiled, and never laughed. Yes, Wendy Darling had grown up and become a _Lady_.

Wendy graduated at seventeen, and was then launched into London society. She had no trouble attracting suitors after being unleashed into the social scene. She was polite and demure, the very essence of everything a lady should be, and the gentlemen had come to her in droves.

Reginald Pierce had been the lucky man her parents had chosen as her betrothed. He was a boring, somewhat handsome man who needed a wife in order to receive his inheritance. Tomorrow they would be married.

Wendy contemplated the ground below her second story window, seriously thinking about jumping. She dismissed the idea when she realized that the window wasn't really high enough for the fall to kill her. And an injury would only delay the inevitable.

A knock at the door pulled Wendy out of her disturbing contemplation.

"Come in," she called, not too loudly but not too softly either.

Mrs. Darling entered, and smiled proudly at her only daughter.

"Oh Wendy, I'm so happy! You and Reginald make such a nice couple, and I just know that the two of you will make adorable babies," she gushed and began fussing with Wendy's hair.

Wendy turned her attention back to the window.

Maybe if she had a running start before she jumped, and twisted her body just so, she could land on her neck. Very few people had ever survived a broken neck. Of course with her luck, she would probably be one of them.

She snorted quietly at the thought.

"Your brothers should be here soon. It was nice of their Headmaster to allow them to come home for the wedding," her mother continued, not bothered at all by Wendy's silence.

Wendy had barely spoken to her parents since she returned from school almost a year ago. Deep down, she would always hate them for robbing her of her last few years of childhood by sending her to that awful school.

Wendy's mother began chattering away about what Wendy should expect on her marriage night. With every passing second Wendy's horror grew. When her mother finally left, Wendy opened the window, walked to the opposite side of the room and turned back around to face it, a look of determination set on her face.

She thought briefly of writing a suicide note, but then decided she really didn't have anything to say to anyone.

Wendy whispered a quick prayer, asking God to forgive her, then ran, full speed to the window and dived out, head first.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The ground rushed up to meet her, and her body tensed up in preparation of the impact. She kept her eyes open, watching the grass come closer and closer until… She stopped. Her head was an inch from the ground, and she could see an ant walking on a blade of grass.

_What?_

She suddenly realized that someone had caught her around the waist, and was holding her up. She began wriggling and was dropped, landing on the soft grass with a thud.

Wendy raised her gaze to her rescuer, furious that he had thwarted her attempt to escape her misery and gasped in shock.

It was Captain James Hook, and he looked exactly as she remembered him.

He looked down at her, confused.

All her old feelings for him came rushing back, and she launched herself at him.

"Mis- omph!" he gasped as Wendy knocked him to the ground, and attempted to wrap herself around him as tightly as she could.

Captain Hook was so shocked he could barely move.

Her arms twined themselves around his neck, and she buried her face into his coat, sobbing.

Hook gave a sigh of annoyance, and then pushed himself into a sitting position, taking her up with him.

Wendy crawled into his lap, clinging tightly to his shirt.

"Ah, Miss? Please stop crying, I need to ask you something," he said, gently.

Wendy pulled back and looked at him questioningly as she got her tears under control.

"That's better. I'm looking for a young girl named Wendy Darling, do you know where I might find her?"

End Chapter 1

A/N: So there is chapter one. I have a lot more written, but would really like a beta to look over it for me first. If you are interested, please let me know.

Thanks,

PJ


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I only got one reveiw, but it was a very nice one, so here is chapter 2...

Chapter 2

"Ah, Miss? Please stop crying, I need to ask you something," he said, gently.

Wendy pulled back and looked at him questioningly as she got her tears under control.

"That's better. I'm looking for a young girl named Wendy Darling, do you know where I might find her?"

End Chapter 1

Wendy growled as she was consumed by a terrible rage. She began hitting, and clawing at him, spitting like a mad cat.

He caught both of her wrists in his hand and placed the sharp tip of his hook against her neck.

"Woman! What the hell is the matter with you?" he demanded, feeling a trickle of blood run down his face.

"If you wanted me as a young girl you should have come sooner! I waited for you!" she yelled in anguish as she wrenched her hands away from him and fell out of his lap.

"But you never came! You left me there to die!" she dissolved into sobs again.

"I… Wendy?" he asked, uneasily.

She took a couple of deep gulping breaths, and blew her nose on a handkerchief he handed her.

Wendy slowly got to her feet, feeling his eyes run over her.

"Wendy is dead! What you see before you is only the remains. Now, if you'll excuse me, Captain, I must go all the way back upstairs and try again. And I'll ask that you not catch me this time," she spat and headed for the house.

"Now wait just a minute," he bellowed, grabbing her arm.

"I went to a lot of trouble to get here, and you're coming back with me! You're Pan's weakness, and I will use you to get him!" he cried.

She slapped him then, and he grew so angry that he backhanded her sending her flying across the yard.

Wendy fell to the ground, rolling a few times. She ended up on her back staring at the starry sky as she gasped for breath.

Hook walked over to her prone form and stared down at her. He looked confused, angry, and a little scared.

When he saw that she was breathing, and no longer crying, he let out a small sigh of relief and offered his hand to help her up.

"Can we have a conversation like civilized adults now?" he asked, pulling her effortlessly to her feet.

A change suddenly came over Wendy. All emotion seemed to vanish from her. It was almost like she had turned into a statue, a moving, breathing statue.

Her back straightened like a rod, she plucked a few blades of grass from her hair, and smoothed down her skirts. She then turned to him with a polite yet disinterested smile.

"What would you like to talk about Captain?" she asked him in a soft, even voice.

Hook gaped at her resisting the urge to hit her again.

Finally he shook his head and cleared his throat.

"I need you to return with me. I've a new plan to catch Pan, and you shall be the bait that lures him into my trap," he smiled, smugly.

Wendy's face remained blank.

"I see. Well I am sorry, Captain, but tomorrow is my wedding day so I will be otherwise occupied."

He shivered at the obvious detachment in her unwavering, boring voice. Her whole demeanor was reserved and unaffected, except for her eyes. Her large blue eyes seemed to be begging him to save her with a desperation that nearly took his breath away. He suddenly felt an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach. He could not determine whether he liked the feeling or not, but decided to think on it later.

Things were slowly beginning to make more sense to him. Wendy was getting married, and was not happy about it. She was so unhappy, that she was trying to kill herself in order to get out of it. This could work to his advantage.

"Well, Miss Darling…"

Her eye twitched when he said her name formally, and her smile faltered.

He cleared his throat again, unnerved at her reaction to something as simple as her name.

"Wendy, would you care join me for a drink? I have a proposition to discuss with you," he said, giving her his most charming smile.

She seemed to relax slightly at being addressed by her given name.

"But I thought you had come to kidnap me?" she asked, confused.

"You would have to be a kid to be kidnapped, and you're not. You are a lady and I am a gentleman, at the moment anyway, and I see no reason why we can't go about this civilly. I want to talk to you, adult to adult. Understand?"

She gave him a hesitant look.

"I understand, but I'm afraid that wouldn't be proper-", she began.

"Wendy? Wendy where are you?" her mother's voice floated down from her open bedroom window.

Wendy quickly went to Hook and tucked her arm under his.

"A drink sounds lovely, shall we?" she asked.

They walked around the street corner, out of sight of the house, and found a small group of pirates waiting beside an empty carriage.

"Cap'n! We was waitin' for your signal…" the pirate trailed off when he saw Wendy.

"Thank you, but as you can see I have everything under control," he said through gritted teeth glancing at Wendy.

She gave the pirates that same polite, disinterested smile as Captain Hook lifted her into the carriage.

"To the ship," he commanded, and settled himself in the seat across from her.

"Ship?" she asked, warily.

"Would you prefer to go to a dirty pub?" he asked, disdainfully.

"Captain," she began, but he cut her off.

"Miss- ah Wendy, I haven't a house to invite you too as I live on a ship. I assure you that my intentions are honorable, toward you anyway, and I give my word that no harm will come to you."

Her eyes held her distrust of him.

"And, should I not agree to this proposition of yours, will I be allowed to go back home?"

Hook's dark blue eyes studied her thoughtfully for a moment before he shrugged.

"If that is what you wish," he said finally.

She accepted that and settled down in her seat.

It only took a few moments to reach the pier, and Wendy soon found herself in the Captain's spacious cabin. Like the pirate himself, it remained unchanged.

He watched her as she walked around, softly running her fingers over his collection of trinkets and gadgets.

Finally he beckoned her to a chair, and called Smee to bring them some wine.

After dismissing the jolly old man, who had seemed quite unnerved by this grown-up Wendy, Hook settled down to business.

"I want you to help me catch Pan," he stated, bluntly.

Wendy blinked and looked at him.

"And, what do you offer me in return? This is a proposition isn't it?" she asked quietly.

"What would you like, Wendy? Money? Dresses? Jewelry? Or perhaps, your freedom?"

Wendy's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Freedom from what?" she demanded.

"Why, from your life of course. It is what you long for. Or perhaps you were just trying to test your flying ability by flinging yourself out of a second story window upside down? After helping me catch Pan, you could live forever in Neverland. You would never grow old, and you could spend your days and nights doing anything you wish," he said, dreamily.

She shook her head.

"Once you have Peter, you'll cast me away. There's a difference between having freedom, and starving alone on an island," she pointed out.

He frowned and leaned back in his chair.

"What do you want then?" he asked, snippily.

She suppressed a grin at his childish attitude, and got to her feet. Her eyes drank in the room around her, as she walked toward the wide window. It was to dark to really see anything, so she closed her eyes, and concentrated on the feel of the gentle swaying of the boat in the water. Finally she turned back around to face him.

"I want this," she said, throwing her arms out to include everything around her.

"I'm not giving you my ship," he groused.

Wendy gave him an odd look.

"I don't want your ship, I want your way of life," she tried to explain.

Hook still didn't get it.

"You want to be captain?"

"No. I want all you offered me. Money, dresses, jewelry, and freedom. And I want you to give them to me. Every day for the rest of my life," she told him.

Captain Hook ran a hand down his face. He would never understand women.

"How am I supposed to do that? Do you mean to stay here with me on the ship?" he asked, tiredly.

"Yes!"

His brows raised at her emphatic agreement.

"As my mistress?" he leered.

"No. As your wife," she said firmly.

Captain Hook just stared at her in stunned silence.

"Close your mouth, Captain, you look like a fish," Wendy commented.

She received no reaction from him whatsoever.

"Captain?" she asked, slightly annoyed at being ignored.

Again, he made no response.

Sighing, Wendy walked over to his bookshelves, and began scanning the titles. She picked out a book on Ancient Greek Mythology and sat back down in her chair. The school library had never had such books, and Wendy's curiosity was piqued.

She'd made it through the world origin myths and was starting the story of Persephone's rape when a strangled noise finally escaped from the stunned captain.

She glanced up hopefully, then grew concerned, as he appeared to be unable to breathe properly.

"Captain?"

She rushed to his side, placing her hands on either side of his face, and tilting it up so his eyes would meet her.

"James, snap out of it!" she commanded, and was pleased to see him obey immediately.

He jumped to his feet, pushing her away from him and turned to fumble with the wine bottle, his hook causing him to spill most of it onto the floor.

Wendy quickly walked over and took the bottle from him, refilling his glass and handing it to him. He nodded at her absently and drained the glass, gesturing for her to pour him more. She did, emptying the bottle.

He downed that, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Wendy was still staring at him, worriedly when he opened his eyes again.

"Why?" he whispered hoarsely.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked, not quite sure what he was asking her.

"What on Earth would posses you to want to marry me?" he demanded.

She shrugged.

"I don't really have a choice," she said.

He glared at her.

"Explain yourself," he commanded.

"Fine," she huffed and they both sat back down in their chairs.

"If I stay here in London, I'll be forced to marry someone I don't particularly like. I'll have to spend the rest of my days being a _lady_, popping out babies, and then subjecting my daughters to the same miserable existence that I have to endure."

She left her chair and knelt in the floor in front of him, placing one of her hands over his on his knee.

"I want to dress the way I want to dress. I want to say what's on my mind and express myself without worrying about what anyone might think of me for it. I want my days to be filled with adventures, and learn new and exciting things! And I want my nights to be filled with passion and to sleep, protected in your arms," she told him imploringly.

Captain Hook's eyes were curiously bright as he said, "God help me, but I want to give that to you!"

His hand wrapped around her wrist, and he hauled her into his lap, claiming her lips with his. Wendy stiffened when his tongue pushed past her lips, and he pulled back, suddenly afraid he'd misread her intent.

"I've never been kissed like that," she explained, then leaned forward for another.

Her mouth opened easily for him this time and she let out a moan that went straight to his groin as his tongue caressed hers. Wendy slid her hands up his chest, and wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to pull him even closer.

He held her on his lap with his hooked arm, and slipped his hand beneath the hem of her skirt. Wendy moaned again as she felt him trail his warm fingers up her stocking covered leg, but she pulled away from him with a shudder when his hand touched the smooth flesh of her bare thigh.

"No," she gasped.

He looked at her through a cloud of lust-filled confusion.

"Not until we're married," she said, firmly.

Hook removed his hand from her leg and cupped her cheek.

"We don't have to be married. I'd still give you anything you wanted…"

"No. You'll grow tired of me, and cast me aside eventually. I won't be known as Captain Hook's whore. I will be your wife, or you can take me home now," she declared.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ultimatums don't work on me, my dear," Captain Hook growled giving her backside a firm slap as he carried her over his shoulder back to the carriage.

Her small fists beat at his back, but she knew it was hopeless.

He threw her into the carriage, commanded the driver to take them to Wendy's house, and climbed in after her.

She huddled in the seat, pressing herself into the corner, with her arms crossed tightly across her chest.

"Why are you taking me back?" she demanded angrily.

He glared at her.

"I don't want a wife. Not even if it means the end of Pan!"

She turned and looked out the window, glaring at the street lamps as they passed.

A tense silence descended on the carriage. Neither of them knowing what to say.

"When I was sent away to school I told stories to the other girls about you," she told him out of the blue.

"Me? What about you precious Peter Pan?" he asked, suspiciously.

She gave him a laugh that was devoid of humor.

"Peter Pan is for little kids. Young woman want tales of tall, dark, and handsome pirates who swoop in and free them from their lives of misery."

James stroked his mustache with a grin; pleased that she thought him handsome.

"But that's all it was. A tale," she went on bitterly.

Wendy turned back to face him.

"After I was caught telling the stories, I was abused. For six weeks I was forced to slave away for the wicked headmistress. I prepared meals, did laundry, repaired things that were broken, cleaned any and everything she could find for me to clean. And if I did not do a satisfactory job, I was beaten, and sent to bed without dinner."

She was shocked to see the sorrow in his eyes as he stared at her. Did he actually feel sorry for her?

Hook was filled with anger at the thought of someone abusing his Wendy.

"How… how did you endure it?" he demanded when he had controlled his rage enough to speak.

Wendy blushed and looked away again.

"I told myself stories about you coming to rescue me. You'd sail in on your ship and kill Mistress Swindle. Then you'd sweep me up into your arms, carry me to your ship, and we'd sail off into the sunset. I convinced myself that this would happen on my sixteenth birthday. I even went outside to wait on you," she explained, looking up at him again with tears in her eyes.

"But you never came!" she cried, burying her face in her hands and sobbing.

James moved to sit next to her, and pulled her into his arms.

"I didn't know, Wendy. How could I have possibly known?" he asked, glaring up at the roof of the carriage as if blaming God himself for her misery.

Wendy didn't answer she just held onto him and cried herself to sleep.

The carriage stopped in front of Wendy's house and he looked down at her sleeping form trying to decide what to do.

When he had decided to kidnap Wendy Darling, he had been expecting a child, not a full-grown woman. And especially not one who appeared to be in love with him.

It was obvious that she was not right in the head, but after hearing her story he realized that it was not her fault. Everything about her, even her slight madness endeared her to him. Marriage was something he had never considered in his life. However, as Wendy murmured something in her sleep and snuggled closer, he realized he wanted her. He had never wanted a woman before. Not for more than a night anyway. Hook wanted to own Wendy. To keep her on his ship and take care of her. Show her all the things that she wanted to see. Have her look at him with those adoring bright blue eyes of hers everyday. If that meant marrying her…

A wicked grin crossed his lips as an idea formed in his head. He cleared his throat and composed himself before picking the sleeping woman up and exiting the carriage.

He carried her to the front door and rang the bell.

"Here, I believe this belongs to you," James said, shoving Wendy into her brother John's arms.

John watched in shock as Captain Hook turned on his heel and disappeared into the carriage, which immediately took off down the street.

He slowly walked back into the house, shutting the door with his foot.

"Mother, I found Wendy!"

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When she awoke the next morning Wendy refused to speak to anyone. Captain Hook had rejected her, and she wanted nothing more that to succumb to the peaceful oblivion of death. Unfortunately, her family had refused to allow her to be alone even for a second, and so she had no choice but to dress for the wedding.

The morning flew by much too quickly for her taste, and soon her proudly grinning father was escorting her down the aisle.

When they reached the end, Mr. Darling took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it.

Wendy braced herself for the moment when her father would place her hand in the small, cold, limp hand of Reginald. She bit back a gasp of surprise when a large, warm hand firmly grasped her own.

She looked up in shock at the twinkling blue eyes of none other than Captain James Hook.

Wendy smiled and heard the horrified gasps of the wedding guests as about thirty pirates with pistols and knives surrounded the church.

One of the pirates she'd seen the night before smiled and winked at her from his position standing over a bound and gagged Reginald.

Smee appeared with a pistol politely pointed at the priest.

James gave him an encouraging bow.

"Please proceed," he commanded.

Shaking, the priest began the ceremony.

"If any man can find any reason why these two should not be joined in marriage, let him speak now or forever hold his peace."

A riot seemed to break out among the guests, and Wendy gasped as she was pushed to the ground. She huddled under James's body as the sound of gunshots and terrified screams rang throughout the air.

The noise abruptly stopped, and an eerie silence descended. James helped Wendy to her feet and cringed at her look of horror as she surveyed the massacre.

She looked at the dead bodies that filled the chapel in disbelief then turned to Hook with a scowl.

"You killed my family and friends… well, acquaintances, on my wedding day!" she shrieked, slapping at his arm.

He grabbed her flailing hand and placed a kiss on the back of it.

"Wendy, dearest, it was necessary. We're leaving after the ceremony, its not like you'll ever see any of them again anyway," he said, dismissively.

Wendy huffed and crossed her arms across her chest, glaring at him.

"That's not the point, James!"

He had known that deaths would be involved with this plan of his, but he had not realized how upsetting it would be for her.

Wendy was more upset with herself than him. He was a ruthless pirate, she knew that, but she wasn't. And yet, try as she might, she could not seem to find it within herself to feel remorseful about any of the deaths that had just taken place.

James grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her close, tilting her chin up toward him with his hook. He did his best to look innocent and sincere as he said, "Wendy, these people are the reason you've suffered for so long. They saw your torment, and did nothing to help you. They allowed you to be driven into madness, to try and take your own life. I would be remiss in my responsibilities to you if I had let them continue their worthless existence for another moment."

Wendy's heart melted at his words, and she leaned forward to place a light kiss on his lips. They smiled at each other for a moment then turned to the priest, who, still alive, was shaking even more violently than before.

"If you would be so kind, Father," James said, sweetly.

The priest rushed through the end of the ceremony, wanting to get away from this mad man and woman as quickly as possible.

"BythepowervestedinmeInowpronounceyou husbandandwife. Youmaykissthebride," he mumbled, then quickly ran for the door.

James claimed her lips in a powerful kiss that weakened her knees so much, he had to hold her tightly to keep her from falling.

He pulled out his own pistol, and trained it at the back of the retreating priest.

"Oh, no James, please! We need at least one witness to our marriage!" she cried, pushing his arm down.

He frowned and gestured to the pirates that surrounded the room.

"We have several witnesses," he protested, watching the form of the priest getting smaller in the distance.

"Your brainless lackeys don't count! Besides, he's too far away now, and you promised we could leave right after the ceremony," she pointed out.

He gave a mock sigh of irritation, then offered her his arm and said, "As my lady wishes."

Wendy giggled and looped her arm through his. They walked happily out into the sunshine, surrounded by ruthless pirates.

"Wait!" Wendy suddenly cried, tugging on his arm so that he'd stop.

The entire group came to a halt and scanned the area for danger.

"You didn't give me a ring!" she cried, petulantly.

James sighed and wondered, not for the first time, what exactly he was getting himself into.

"I'm sorry, my dear, the priest whom you so insistently demanded I not eliminate, rushed through the ceremony and skipped that part," he said, regretfully.

Wendy's frown deepened, until she saw James retrieve a small box from his pocket.

She gave him a very wide smile when he removed the large diamond ring and slipped it smoothly onto her finger.

"Oh James, it's lovely," she cried, kissing him again.

One of the pirates huffed and rolled his eyes. It was the last thing he ever did, as Hook had quickly pulled his pistol back out and disposed of him.

Wendy's face clouded over, and he wondered if he had just made a big mistake.

"But I don't have a ring for you! I had one for Reginald, but it's not good enough for you," she said, dismayed.

"Don't worry, my lovely! We shall have plenty of opportunity in the coming days to look for a ring," he said, kissing her hand.

She nodded, satisfied, and the group continued on their way to the ship.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wendy looked around Hook's lavish cabin with a critical eye.

"I see some major redecorating in our future," she commented.

Hook frowned.

"I think not. There is nothing wrong with the way I've decorated. It's been this way for years, and it will stay that way! Understand?" He demanded.

She shrugged, but didn't say anything.

"Wendy," he said, warningly.

She turned her back, and glanced coettishly at him over her shoulder.

"Help me out of my dress?" she asked.

James grinned and walked over to her, completely forgetting that she had not agreed with what he wanted.

He was dismayed to see the long row of buttons that now stood between him and what he desired. He actually managed to unbutton three buttons before losing his temper and slashing the dress down the back with his hook.

"James! You've ruined my wedding dress!" She cried.

"It's not like you'll need to wear it again," he muttered then ripped through her corset.

"I would have worn that again!"

"I'll buy you a new one," he growled continuing to destroy what remained of her clothes.

Scraps of satin and lace littered the floor around them before he finally reached skin. As brutal and hasty as he'd been with her clothes, Wendy was impressed by the fact that he did not even scratch her skin.

She suddenly found herself naked in front of him, blushing as his gaze traveled all over her.

There was a knock on the door, and James quickly jumped in front of Wendy to block Smee's view as he entered the cabin.

"Cap'n, I… Oh, so sorry Miss!" he exclaimed, blushing and averting his eyes to the floor.

"What is it Smee?" James asked, dangerously.

"I just wanted to tell you that we set sail," he said, sheepishly.

"Yes, I did give the command," James said, irritated.

"Mr. Smee, my wife and I are not to be disturbed again tonight, unless the ship is sinking. Is that clear?"

"Yes Cap'n!" Smee called, and hurried out of the cabin.

James turned back to Wendy.

"Now, where were we?"

Wendy crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a considering look.

"Well, you ripped my clothes to shreds, I'd like to return the favor," she said and grabbing hold of each side of his coat.

Wendy tugged as hard as she could. Nothing. Not even a ripped thread.

She sighed in frustration and tried again.

James chuckled at her, amused.

"It's not fair, you had a hook to help you," she pouted.

He laughed again, then twisted the hook out of the holder where his hand should have been and gave it to her.

She smiled, and held the hook up, tucking the sharp end under his collar and pulled. A couple of threads snapped, but that was it.

Wendy pouted for a minute, then sighed and resigned to unbutton each one by hand.

She was tired by the time she had him naked to the waist and didn't protest when he picked her up and carried her to his bed.

He lay beside her propping himself up by the elbow of his hand-less arm.

"You truly are lovely, my beauty," he said, trailing his hand down the length of her body.

Wendy smiled, then gave him a look of determination.

"Well, get on with it then," she said, spreading her legs and pulling her knees up.

His eyes flew to her face.

"Have you done this before?" he asked, uncertainly.

Wendy shook her head.

"But Mother explained to me what happens. I only ask that you are quick about it."

James frowned and pushed her knees back down.

"I won't be rushed. We have all night, and I believe your mother neglected to tell you a few things. Or maybe she just doesn't know…" he trailed off looking thoughtful.

Wendy was skeptical. Her mother had given birth to three children, how could she not know everything there was to know about sex?

"She said it would hurt. I'm not one for pain, so if we could do this quick-"

James cut her off with a deep kiss that left her shaken, and out of breath.

His warm hand rested on the smooth skin of her stomach, and she shivered at the weight of it.

He kissed her again, slowly, and teasingly, pulling his tongue back to encourage her's to enter his mouth.

Wendy was so preoccupied with his mouth, that she was truly startled when his hand slid up to cup her breast.

She let out a squeak, and tried to pull away, only to have him follow. Flat on her back, she looked up at him her heart racing with some unknown fear.

He withdrew his hand and narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"What is it now?"

Wendy shook her head, looking lost and confused. His face softened as he felt a rush of an emotion he had never felt before in his life. Compassion.

"Wendy, you are my wife now. It is perfectly acceptable for me to kiss you…" he whispered, and dropped his lips to her forehead, then her nose, and finally her lips.

He pulled back, and was happy to see some of the fear leave her eyes.

"…to caress you…"

His hand moved slowly and deliberately up her body and to her breast.

This time, she didn't pull away.

James kissed her lips again, then sensuously rubbed his lips down the white column of her neck. His tongue came out to lick at the salty skin causing Wendy's face to flush with pleasure. He stopped to swirl his tongue in the hallow of her throat, eliciting a strangled sound from his new bride. Chuckling softly he moved his mouth to her breast, sucking a rose colored nipple into his mouth.

Wendy put a hand over her own mouth to try to smother the moan that she could no longer contain from the shock of pleasure. His hand came up to grip her wrist and pull it away.

"Don't hold back, my beauty. I want to hear how much you desire me," he whispered against her skin.

A tear slipped from Wendy's eye.

"I-I don't know what I am supposed to do. Mother never said how good this felt… She only talked of pain-ahh!" she ended on a slight scream that was not at all from pain as James slid his hand between her legs.

Wendy was incapable of talking after this point. Finally letting go of everything and just letting herself feel. It wasn't long before Wendy felt something inside her snap, sending waves of pleasure crashing over her as she cried out in ecstasy. Sometime during this abandonment of the senses, Wendy felt a sharp stabbing pain in her center. She looked down and was surprised to see that James had joined his body with hers. Her eyes quickly flew to his face. He looked as if he were in pain. All his weight was being supported by his hand-less arm, and the muscles in it were quivering from the strain.

Her hand reached up and gripped the poor arm.

"Rest your weight on me," she said, hoarsely.

He shook his head.

"I'll crush you, you are so tiny," he muttered, his forehead dotted with perspiration.

When he could take no more, he pulled out of her and rolled onto his back.

Wendy stared in a disgusted fascination at his slimy erection. It was rather large, and she was surprised that it had fit in her without more pain.

"Is it bleeding?" she asked, worriedly as she saw the dark-colored liquid on it.

James frowned and looked down at himself.

"No, you are."

Wendy touched a hand to her center and was surprised when she saw the fresh blood.

She looked up at him suspiciously.

"Did you do something wrong?" she asked, accusingly.

He laughed at her then.

"I thought your mother told you what would happen."

"She said it would be painful, but that if I held still it wouldn't last very long," she recited, her eyes focusing back on his erection, this time with a guarded curiosity.

James became rather hysterical after that, and it was sometime later before he was able to calm down enough to explain things to her.

"If a man knows what he is doing, then it isn't painful for the woman," he began.

"It hurt me," Wendy interrupted petulantly.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, it hurt a little, but it also felt so good that I couldn't really dwell on it," she admitted, flushing slightly.

"It is supposed to hurt the first time. Next time, it shouldn't hurt much at all."

"Next time?"

He nodded grabbing her wrist and pulling her to lie across him. His erection, which had gone down slightly during his laughing fit, was now at full attention again as he rubbed it along her thigh.

"But first we must finish this time," he whispered his gaze darkening with lust.

"But I thought…"

He silenced her with a kiss, and slipped his hand down to play between her legs again.

When he felt she was ready for him, he urged her to take him in hand, and guide him into her.

A look of revulsion broke through her lustful haze.

"I have to touch it?" she demanded.

"You don't want to touch it?" he asked, barely able to suppress his frustration.

Wendy heard it anyway and looked uncertain again. She was also a little upset with her mother for not sharing all of this with her.

_The same mother you let him slay in cold blood on your wedding day?_ A voice, sounding suspiciously like Mistress Swindle whispered in her head.

James wasn't sure why she was glaring at the wall above his head, but had had enough of her stalling.

He thrust his hand back between her legs.

"Do you like it when I touch you, Wendy? Doesn't it feel good?" he coaxed.

Wendy squirmed and nodded in delight. He abruptly took his hand away and she opened her mouth to protest. His eyes caught hers, before they looked pointedly at his erection.

Understanding dawned on her and she apologized.

"I'm sorry, James. I wasn't quite as prepared for this as I thought," she admitted, but gently took him in her hands.

She had expected it to feel cold and slimy like a snake, but was surprised to find it very warm and firm. She was further surprised to hear him let out moan as she tightened her grip. Any remaining repulsion she had quickly dissipated as she felt the power she had over him in that moment. Soon, he was begging her to take him inside her again, and was again surprised to find that she wanted to.

Wendy wasn't on him long before she felt herself become overtaken by the pleasure again. This time, she heard him cry out her name and felt warm liquid spill into her from him.

She leaned forward and tucked her head under his chin. His heart was racing beneath her ear as they both panted from the exertion.

"So, we finished that time, right?" she asked when her breathing returned to normal.

He laughed and kissed her again.

"Yes, my beauty, we both finished that time!"

The End…

Unless people really, really want me to continue…


End file.
